A Heaven and a Hell
by WyndShard
Summary: Without the darkness, there is no light. A story which alternates the viewpoints of the Kourin and Yami Armor-Bearers, and delves into the subtle connection between the two warriors.
1. Wolf's Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. I am making no money and I have no money. The poem (in italics) _is mine, so don't take it._

A/N: /Anubisu's Thoughts/ 

::the voices a.k.a. memories::

**A Heaven and a Hell**

Cold eyes surveyed the golden landscape. Towering trees arced languidly into the heavens, their delicate branches swaying with the cool breeze. It was far too early for the pristine leaves to shed their esteemed vantage high above the earth, and they held on to their youth with vigor.

_Why aren't the leaves immortal?_

_Everything_

_Changes so quickly_

_A blink of the eye_

_And the world passes on…_

The view from the enormous hill should have impressed the somber figure, should have made him feel a sense of awe as the sun set brilliantly fighting for life, and as the moon rose triumphant in its silver halo. But only a frozen smirk crossed the bronze features of the man. A snide reminder of how barren a heart can become.

_…into infinity.___

_Can a person with no soul_

_Be a person truly?_

_When one forgets to watch the clock_

_How can we be sure time marches on?_

The man's smirk faded as quickly as it had come, his icy eyes once more the only stunning feature on his hardened face. Not even a person with many summers behind them should find it possible to treat the world with such diffidence, with such a calm and corroded manner.

_What use is_

_Eternity_

_To those who never see it…_

_And when one does_

_Can it really be true?_

/I will find you/

The man closed his eyes, making the scar across his face ripple with the movement.

/They can sense you draw near/

Another sickly grin replaced the bland, near peaceful expression on the man's face.

/We can smell your blood…we desire your blood/

The blue haired warrior felt a tugging at his mind, a tugging unlike the one his master used upon him when he was Summoned… it was the draw of another power. _His power._

_Everything has two parts_

_An equal and an opposite_

_Plain_

_To it's being._

_There is a heaven…_

It was near mind-boggling, really, how a mere human could hold so much power and not understand it. 

::You were human::

The man's eyes narrowed at the voices in his head. 

They were always there, the voices were, but not always so loud. Master had merely said that they were memories… but of what?

::…once. Now I don't know what you are…::

/What?/

The hunter shook his blue hued locks. Focus. Focus on _him. _

/I need… I need to stop these treacherous thoughts, before they distract me anymore.../

_…and a hell.___

_To each their own_

_But beware superiority, a Holiness of the Self_

_For it is a monster within_

_A monster that twists others…_

There. The light's presence concentrated there. Darkness held less sway over the land where _he_ appeared, that mortal boy whom the Armor had chosen, and who the armor seemed bent on protecting at all costs.

/I know where you are, boy./

The man's eyes flipped open and glowed softly as he "thoughtspoke" into the Light Armor bearer's mind. 

/You cannot escape me. Not now, not ever./

A clawed gauntlet swung leisurely up into the air, and then with ferocity which was uncannily hidden, snapped downward causing the wind wafting about the mountainside to freeze rapidly and pick up pace. 

_Into mindless beings, filled with self indulgence._

Dark clouds formed and began to rapidly ensconce the mountain side in their dull radiance, forming a smog-like barrier between the earth and the blazing sun.

Soon, the Yami Masho thought to himself, everything will be barren. Everything that has life will be closed within death, and everything that was spring will be shrouded in eternal winter. 

The darkness will snuff out the candle.

The darkness will deal a final blow unto the light.

The Light had heard him, oh yes. And that radiance would die.

The world will cry in agony as it becomes as frozen and chilled as my heart.

::To Be Continued::

Eh… I hope this is making sense, as the words came to me late last night and I cannot vouch for my sanity… Please review! I'll try and update soon.


	2. Light's Reflection

Disclaimer: I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. I own the poem (in italics) and the ideas in _this_ fan fiction. Don't sue me.

::I am Anubis - in your head. Hear me roa-*gets hit over the head with a frying pan*::

/Seiji's reflections/

**A Heaven and a Hell**

_Light's Reflection_

Seiji closed both eyes in calm contemplation as Nasuti's car thrummed along the deserted highway. 

The silence in the car was bordering on deafening, and the serious young man was actually beginning to have doubts about his sanity. A small smile crossed his lips as the thought crossed his mind; he should be enjoying the chance of some kind of solitude, something other than the constant banter of Ryo and Jun, a kind of peacefulness that was rare with the events that were taking place…

_Falling throughout eternity_

_A peaceful tear_

_Drips from your eyes_

Even peaceful silence was shredded by that thought.

/Shuu…where are you exactly?/

The Light Armor bearer opened his light colored eyes, so rare in this world he lived in, to stare out at the passing scenery of the mountainside.

Nature looked so beautiful, so tranquil and perfected that it seemed impossible that an evil demon was conquering the world even as Seiji and Nasuti sat in her car, driving up a mountain in search of one of the few hopes the world had left.

_Hope slipping away_

_Sifting through your fingers_

_Like thread weaving a dream._

The world had very few hopes.

Blonde locks floated before his eyes as Seiji tossed his head. The point was to remain objective, not to be distracted by reflections and pointless musings.

But still… he wondered how Ryo was. Had he managed to find Shin? Seiji had faith in his friend, and despite his normally calm exterior felt a worried gnawing in his spirit. 

Something was wrong, something was wrong with Ryo and Jun…

_And I can't help wondering_

_If when I think of you_

_Can you hear me?_

A wolf howled in the distance.

Seiji's eyes flickered back out the window of the car, catching a glimpse of the swiftly moving scenery.

Glowing eyes peered daringly out from behind foliage, watching him…staring _into him, as though his skin was transparent._

::…desire your blood…::

Seiji's eyes widened in wild bewilderment, the rough voice permeating into the depths of his mind and spreading throughout like a sickened fog, his heart banging against his ribs in surprise.

And somehow, he knew that this was the _wrong reaction. That, by showing fear, the voice somehow gained a very, very dangerous hold on him._

_Why fear a voice?_

_Even in your own head…_

_Insanity reaches us all – why not embrace that which touches us?_

Seiji eyed Nasuti quickly, to see if she had heard the youkai speak. For that is what it had to be, a demon, humans cannot talk mind to mind…

Seiji had known Nasuti would be in danger coming with him to find the Kongo Armor. But now that the danger presented itself in such a forthright manner…no, there was no way Seiji would let his strong-willed friend come in contact with such evil.

And now he felt it.

Beginning, slowly, unraveling in the back of his mind, spreading like a smog… a dark, sinister… _wrongness_. He couldn't place it exactly, but it bit and curled about him, threatening to smother him.

/Let me go./ 

The darkness began to take form… an armored form.

_Do you not believe in our forever?_

_Conductivity is a fate I'd like to muster._

_A link from my mind to yours, unbroken.___

Somehow, Seiji was not surprised in the least, although he had had no forewarning of this invasion of his senses; the fact that the darkness sat there in the corner of his head seemed sickeningly _right, now he was even beginning to slowly feel a physical bond in the direction of his attacker…_

…a bond that was softly severed, but for how long that would last Seiji couldn't guess. 

The blackness was still there.

::I know where you are, boy.::

Seiji stared up at the heavens and Nasuti's jeep rolled to a slow, agonizing stop at the slope of the majestic mountain. Clouds were gathering at an unnatural speed on the impending skyline, their presence as ominous as the voice in Seiji's head.

Seiji stepped out of the car. "I cannot allow you to come with me. You'll only slow me down."

"Wait just one minute! I am _not here just to _chauffeur_ you! I'm coming too!" his brunette companion angrily replied, her eyes flaring._

"I'm sorry. I am going to find Shuu myself. Wait here." The blonde leapt upwards, jumping up the boulders about the mountains' slope with seemingly effortless ease.

"Wait!"

The final protest fell upon deaf ears, as Seiji loped away from his young friend.

/You can't defeat me. I'll find Shuu./ Seiji's thoughts were fully bent on the youkai.

::Have you ever once considered that maybe he doesn't _want_ to be found?::

/What are you getting at, demon?/

Only the strange, echoing laughter slid forth in portentous reply, reverberating through Seiji's head.

/Who _are_ you?/

::I believe a more appropriate question would be… who are _you_?::

_If only we could shed_

_These doubts in our heads_

_Twisting into crimson lit skies.__  
  
_

_To Be Continued_

A/N 

Eh…(again) I am wondering if writing this is even worth the energy… Anyways, thank you to all who reviewed! I am a tad… worried… about my characterization though, as I have not watched YST in… a month? Possibly two months? 

An odd note about this fan fiction… Seiji isn't even my favorite character (I like Touma and Shin _much more), although he (Seiji) is similar to my own personality in some respects. So why did I write this? _

I have no clue. 

And now that I think about it… does that poem even make _sense?! _

ARGH!!!

Enough pointless banter...please review, thank you!


End file.
